1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate, an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as an example of an electronic device, there has been a resonation device having a resonator element (electronic component) connected into a package as a circuit substrate. In such a resonation device, when resonation frequency measurement at the time of the frequency adjustment of the resonator element, the measurement of the resonation characteristics of the resonator element, or the like is performed, it is necessary to measure the resonation characteristics of the resonator element connected into the package from the outside of the package. In order to cope with such measurement, a package and vibrator are disclosed which are configured such that an external terminal electrically connected to an internal connection terminal within the package connected to an excitation electrode of a resonator element is provided on a lateral surface of the package (see, for example, JP-A-2006-54321). A measurement terminal (measurement probe) is brought into contact with the external terminal, thereby allowing the resonation frequency, the resonation characteristics or the like of the resonator element to be measured.
However, in the package and the vibrator mentioned above, since the external terminal electrically connected to the excitation electrode of the resonator element is provided on one lateral face of the lateral surface of the package, the direction of a product is required to be kept constant at the time of the measurement. Specifically, for example, when the lateral face on the side which is not provided with the external terminal is assumed to be located at the measurement terminal side, the measurement terminal (measurement probe) is brought into contact with the lateral face of the package, and thus the measurement terminal is set to be in a so-called open state. In such a state, it cannot be determined whether a defect is present in the resonator element, or whether a defect is present in the contact of the measurement terminal, and thus there is a problem in that it takes considerable man-hours to lead to the determination, for example, the measurement is performed again by repeatedly performing the contact.